Le Sanglot de l'Etoile
by Kumira
Summary: Une nuit avant la Grande Régénération, Colette redoute sa transformation en ange et sa disparition. Lloyd la rejoint et la compare à cette étoile qui est la seule à briller là-haut.
1. Comme une étoile qui illumine mon chemin

**Notes :**_**Le sanglot de l'étoile**_** est ma première fan fiction et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle va vous plaire. Cette fan fiction est centrée sur Colette et Lloyd avant le passage de la Tour du Salut. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Comme cette étoile qui illumine mon chemin

.

_J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur ! Je voudrais m'enfuir aller aussi loin que mes jambes me porteront … Mais je ne peux pas ..._

_Personne n'échappe à son destin alors … pour sauver le monde je donnerai ma vie … _

_Car finalement, c'est ma seule raison d'exister sur cette terre._

"La déesse s'adressa aux anges, qui donnèrent naissance à l'Élu. Celui-ci partit vers une tour dont le sommet atteignait les cieux. Ainsi commença la Régénération du monde ..."

Et cet Élu … C'est moi ?

Colette Brunel marchait tranquillement dans l'herbe fraîche en regardant le ciel étoilé, ou plutôt, la seule étoile qu'il y avait dans ce beau ciel nocturne. Une étoile toute seule qui luisait difficilement et péniblement d'une toute petite lueur … Un peu comme elle.

« Oui, j'ai beau sourire et dire que tout va bien au fond de moi je … J'ai tellement peur. » L'Élue esquissa tristement un sourire à cette cruelle vérité qui la hante le jour et surtout la nuit, car son esprit ne peut plus s'évader à travers un beau rêve. Non, car elle a perdu le sommeil. Et dans peu de temps elle ne sera plus de ce monde, ce monde dont l'Élue seule a le devoir, le pouvoir, la charge, l'honneur et, en même temps, l'obligation de sauver. L'obligation de ce sacrifier pour ce monde qu'elle aime tant.

_J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur ! Je voudrais m'enfuir aller aussi loin que mes jambes me porteront … _

_Je ne peux pas, car pour sauver ce monde je donnerai ma vie … _

_._

«- COLETTE !, s'écria quelqu'un derrière Colette.

- Lloyd que fait-tu ici ?

- C'est mon tour de garde mais ce ne serai pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?

- Je suis désolée je n'arrivais pas bien à dormir. J'aimerais rester encore un peu.

- D'accord mais il faut quand même que tu dorme, d'accord ?

- Je te le promet ! »

_._

_Je donnerai ma vie mais ..._

« Tu sais Colette, tu vas trouver ça étrange mais ... » Lloyd rougit un peut en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire « je trouve que tu ressemble à cette étoile dans le ciel. »

Colette regarda Lloyd avec étonnement puis son visage redevint triste. « Oui, tu as raison. Cette étoile est petite et luit faiblement. Il est vrai que ça me ressemble un peu ... » Lui répondit-elle.

_Est-ce vraiment ma seule raison d'exister ?_

.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je … Je trouvais que cette étoile te ressemblais car elle était la seule à avoir une lumière, à briller dans la nuit. La seule qui transmet sa lumière à ceux qui la regarde, à ceux qui n'en on pas et surtout à ceux qui en on le plus besoin. »

Un court silence s'installa entre eux d'eux. Cependant, Lloyd brisa ce silence « Co-Colette je ... »

Colette lui fit signe de ne rien dire en déposant délicatement un doit sur ses lèvres. « Merci beaucoup Lloyd » et c'est à ce moment là qu'un sourire radieux et sincère, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant se dessina sur les lèvres de Colette.

_Non, car je ne suis plus seule à présent. Maintenant je vais vivre pour vous mes amis et pour toi Lloyd. Je te remercie car sans toi je serai probablement déjà morte au fond de moi. Même si ..._

_Ce jour viendra bien assez tôt, beaucoup trop tôt._

_/_

**Notes : Voilà le premier chapitre est fini ! Il est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour faire une fan fiction à plusieurs chapitres pour mon premier essai. Alors, ça vous a plu ? Les commentaires sont les bienvenus !**


	2. Le réveil de l'Ange

**Notes : Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Après une élipse temporelle nous voici à la Tour du Salut !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil de l'Ange, l'extinction de l'étoile

.

_J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur ! Je voudrais m'enfuir aller aussi loin que mes jambes me porteront … Mais je ne peux pas ..._

_Personne n'échappe à son destin alors … pour sauver le monde je donnerais ma vie … _

_Et également pour sauver les gens que j'aime !_

_._

« Colette, Élue de la Régénération ton rôle en tant que l'Élue s'arrête maintenant. Brise le dernier sceau et abandonne la part d'humanité qu'il te reste : ton âme et tes souvenirs. »

.

Je tremble … Agenouillée devant cet autel mon corps tremble. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur et je le sais.

La dernière étape pour la régénération du monde ne dépend que de moi … Je vais devenir un ange, un corps sans vie offert à la Déesse Martel. Tout le monde compte sur moi alors je n'ai pas le droit de les décevoir. J'ai vus tant de gens mourir pendant mon voyage … Leurs cris et leurs pleurs résonnent encore dans ma tête …

_« Élue je vous en pris, vous devez sauver notre monde !»_

_« Élue ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! »_

_« Élue ! Ma famille a été capturée par les Désian ! »_

_« Élue! » « Élue ! » « Élue ! »_

_« COLETTE ! »_

Je me retourne. Cette voix c'est … Lloyd ! Ah oui, c'est vrai ... Il ne peut plus m'entendre.

.

« COLETTE ne fait pas ça ! » Cria le garçon à s'en déchirer le voix.

Je joins mes mains. Le sceau est brisé. Pardonne moi Lloyd … Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner sur ton bateau et voyager avec toi sur les mers. Je suis désolée …

Merci pour tout, grâce à toi j'ai repris confiance en moi et j'ai trouvé du courage pour protéger ce monde, ce monde dans lequel tu vis, tu m'as donner une raison de vivre. Merci Lloyd, de tout mon cœur.

Je m'excuse, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi. J'aimerais qu'après mon départ tu sois heureux dans un monde en paix, que tu réalise tes rêves ! Juste s'il te plaît …

S'il te plaît ne m'oublie pas totalement …

J'aime ce monde et je vous aime tous tellement ! Génis, le professeur Raine, Kratos, même Sheena maintenant ! Mais surtout …

Je t'aime toi, Lloyd.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, se ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse. Se sont des larmes de joie.

Je me retourne vers vous et je souris. Merci, merci pour tout mes amis.

.

Mes ailes apparaissent ma vision se trouble. Je ne vois plus rien. Seul un cri égaré et douloureux parvient à mes oreilles.

« COLETTE ! »

Lloyd … Je suis désolée … Je te jure que peu importe où ira mon esprit après ma transformation finale en ange, moi je ne t'oublierais jamais. Non, jamais. Mon cœur restera pour toujours auprès de toi.

/

**Notes : Voilà ! C'est la fin du deuxième chapitre … Toujours un peu court, non ? Il est vrai que contrairement au premier, ce chapitre ne se termine pas vraiment « bien ». Enfin … Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier ! Alors vous avez aimez ? Encore une fois les commentaires sont les bienvenus !**


	3. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent

**Notes :  Ce chapitre est une suite directe du 2, après la transformation en ange de Colette.**

**Encore une fois, bonne lecture !**

.

Chapitre 3 : Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent

.

Le noir complet …

Quelques images apparaissaient parfois devant mes yeux mais je ne ressentais rien, mon cœur était gelé, complètement vide. Je me sentais morte.

Ce monde pour lequel j'ai donné tous ce que j'avais était à présent recouvert de noirceur. J'ai beau regarder dans tous les sens il n'y a que des ténèbres.

Ces mêmes ténèbres que l'on voient parfois dans les cauchemars ou simplement lorsque que vous entrez dans une pièce vide sans lumière et sans fenêtres.

Je me souviens que je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit où la seule couleur que je voyais était du noir.

Au début j'avançais lentement puis, de plus en plus vite pour finalement me mettre à courir … Toujours tout droit, sans jamais changer de direction dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher.

Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien ni personne.

.

Alors j'ai continué à courir, encore et toujours tout droit. Je panique, des larmes viennent me piquer légèrement les yeux. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis enfermée dans un endroit ou seules les ténèbres demeurent.

Je tombe au sol. J'ai peur tellement peur.

Mais le rêve continu … Alors peut-être que le vrai cauchemar est en fait tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent.

Lorsque je me réveillerai je serrai allongée dans mon lit à Isélia, je reverrai papa et grand-mère Phaidra qui m'attendront en bas de l'escalier.

Ils me diront bonjour et j'irai à l'école.

Mais …

En arrivant en classe je ne retrouverai pas Génis, le professeur Raine ne fera pas son cours habituel car ils ne seraient en fait jamais venus à Isélia et proviendraient donc juste de mon imagination …

Et surtout …

Dans cette fameuse salle de classe …

Je n'entendrai plus jamais « Salut Colette ! » et ne reverrais plus à aucun moment le doux sourire de Lloyd à ce moment là.

.

Oui, dans cette salle de classe je serai seule; je suivrai tranquillement les cours et je rentrerai chez moi. Toujours … Toujours toute seule.

Le voyage de la Grande Régénération n'aurais jamais eut lieu et je n'aurais donc jamais connue aucune des personnes que j'ai rencontré pendant ce voyage. Lorsque ce jour viendra je serai seule.

Avec pour plus beau souvenir le fantôme de se rêve qui m'a semblé durer des années.

Il est un peu bizarre … de rêver de ne plus être seule.

Des larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues.

« Non … » Je murmure doucement.

« Non. » Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je parle de plus en plus fort en ne répétant que ça : « non ».

Puis je me met à crier et à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

« Non ! Non ! JE NE SUPPORTERAI PAS DE NE PLUS JAMAIS REVOIR LES GENS QUE J'AIME ! »

.

C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose d'étrange c'est produit.

Une belle et éclatante lumière blanche a balayé les ténèbres et soudain une impression de chaleur et de bien-être m'a traversée, un vent tiède a séché mes larmes. Mon cœur s'est réchauffé.

Je ne ressentais plus le froid et je n'avais plus ce grand vide intérieur.

J'ai eue l'impression que de lourdes chaînes qui m'oppressaient et m'empêchaient d'être libre s'étaient maintenant détachées pour enfin me libérer.

Une porte blanche est apparue devant moi et s'est ouverte. Derrière moi les ténèbres et devant moi, la lumière. Le choix a été vite fait.

J'ai passée la porte en me sentant vivre à nouveau. J'ai fermé mes yeux et je me suis sentie tombée.

Et là j'ai entendu : « Colette !»

Lloyd ? Lloyd c'est bien toi ?

Sur cette dernière pensée j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai sauté dans les bras de Lloyd. Ou plutôt … J'ai _trébuché_ dans ses bras et heureusement il m'a rattrapée.

« Lloyd !»

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai recommencé à sourire en dégustant la douce chaleur de ses bras. Oh, Lloyd si tu savais ...

.

_Finalement je crois que le rêve continu ... non ?_

_._

Hum … Bien sûr lorsque j'ai vu que nous n'étions pas seuls je me suis légèrement écartée de lui …

/

**Notes : Voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est terminé et j'aurais pu en faire un quatrième mais je vais en rester là finalement.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, vos impressions sont les bienvenues !**


End file.
